Addiction
by KAGOMEDOLL
Summary: Spring break is coming. Two whole weeks of sleeping and no homework. Perfect. The bell rang and school is finally over. If only I could stay with Sasuke in just one more class before break, then I would be absolutely happy. Sasu/Saku
1. Two way mirror

Addiction

Chapter 1: Two way mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Uchiha Sasuke. A man with dark raven hair and dark onyx eyes stared back at me as I glared into the cold two way, glass mirror. My reflection stares back at me as I stare into it. I always thought about how Sasuke looked at me through his point of view. What I saw through his eyes, was a pink bubblegum/ pink lemonade colored haired girl. I didn't see a beautiful woman with glamorous clothes, I saw a little obsessed girl. There is just something different about what I see in Sasuke, not only is he the hottest guy ever, but he has something I just can't put my finger on it. I have been called pretty many times before. I hear those words repeat over and over as Rock Lee approaches me. I heard Naruto say it all the time in our younger years. I hear the other girls judge my beauty, but never have I heard those words pass through the lips of Sasuke. If only my two way mirror could talk to me, and tell me that I am the prettiest girl of all...at least pretty enough for Sasuke...

----

----

----

----

**Sunday 11:00 Am **

It's eleven in the morning and I had just got dressed and ate my breakfast. Usually I would have these strange flashbacks of memories I shared with Sasuke, but last night I had nothing. No dream, no fantasy, not even a thought about him. Weird.

School is tomorrow. Great...more homework.

----

----

----

----

**Lunch**

"Hey Sakura!" My blonde friend yelled out to me as she sat down next to Hinata. I waved back to her and sat down on the grass, unfortunately there were no more seats. It's a good thing today it didn't rain, or I would be sitting on wet and soggy grass...now that would be gross.

Spring break is coming. Two whole weeks of sleeping and no homework. Perfect.

The bell rang and school is finally over. If only I could stay with Sasuke in just one more class before break, then I would be absolutely happy.

----

----

----

----

I just got home from school and my teacher gave me and the whole class each a light fabric journal to write in about our break. This will come in handy, just in case something exciting happens.

_Screech_

What was that? I said to myself a bit confused about the noise. Strangely it came from outside of my window. I ran up to my window to see what is going on. And that's when my eyes couldn't stop staring. It was Sasuke across my bedroom window moving boxes around in that small wooden room. I couldn't believe what my eyes are seeing. Could I be dreaming? Not only is Sasuke across from my bedroom window...but he's actually moving in right next door.

I have a lot to write in my journal now. Spring break is getting a little bit more interesting.

----

----

----

----

It's midnight and I can't seem to sleep. Questions keep swirling around in my head.

Is he thinking about me right now?

Does he feel the same way I do?

Does he think I'm pretty?

Does he think I'm ugly?

Has he ever thought about me too?

What if he doesn't feel the same way?

What if he thinks I'm annoying?

Am I annoying, pretty, ugly, weird, idiotic, stupid, obsessed, addicted?

These questions run into my head every time, and for the first time I actually believe I can get the answers to these questions.

**A/n: I hope you liked my first chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it so far.**


	2. Meaningful words

Addiction

Chapter 2: Meaningful words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Today is the first day of spring break and I am very excited. I got my whole week planned out. Here's my schedule so far:

**Plans for the week:**

**Go to the park with Ino and Hinata **

**Help Naruto with his part time job at the Ramen stand**

**Do all of my chores**

**Save up money for new clothes**

**Finally get the courage to speak to Sasuke **

Everything is going smoothly, but I'm a bit worried about the last thing on the list. That will be the toughest thing to do, especially for me.

----

----

----

----

It was getting late, and my mom was already fast asleep, but I wasn't. I laid flat on my stomach holding my journal in my left hand, and my number 2 pencil in the other hand. I slowly pressed the lead against the thin sheet of paper, binded into my journal. And I suddenly began to write.

**Dear journal,**

**So far my break is going great. I am very glad that I had been given one of these journals. So far there is a lot of exciting events going on. Sasuke had moved right next door to me! It's quite exciting. Hopefully I could finish everything on my schedule. Good bye for now. It's getting real late.**

I stopped writing and I closed my journal gently. I sat up and headed over to my wooden window and sat against it, while resting my head onto my hands. I sat there staring into the dark night sky. As I kneeled there for about ten minutes, I started to see lights light up across Sasuke's room. Sasuke pulled over his curtain and glanced around.

_Riiiiiiip _

I accidentally pulled and ripped the curtain down! Sasuke peered over to see across my window, but I ducked down quickly enough to see that Sasuke had just left.

_Whew. That was a close one._

I sat there still staring at the same window. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his image kept on replaying over and over in my mind that I kept seeing his cute face. Sometimes I wished that I never saw him in my life, so that I wouldn't have to suffer this way, but then again sometimes I am really glad I did.

----

----

----

----

**Midnight**

It's twelve o' clock in the middle of the night. I can't seem to sleep. Well I'm going to have to tell you something I do to remind me of Sasuke. It's a secret. Sometimes when ever I think about Sasuke...I cover myself under the blanket, close my eyes, hug my knees tight close up to my chest, and kiss my knee; pretending it's him. Yes it's silly, but whenever I do that I just know I'm in love.

----

----

----

----

**Morning**

I got up early this morning at 6:00 Am. I sat up on the roof right now waiting until Sasuke wakes up. I wouldn't say I'm a stalker, would I?

Right now it is very cold and chilly up here, but it's totally worth it.

_Creeeeeeek_

I see Sasuke! He's awake! He's sitting on top of his window sill. I think I should make a move.

"Hi S-Sasuke..." I still cannot believe I just said that. Sasuke looked up to see me in my pink pajamas.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked casually without showing any sign of emotion.

"Well, actually I live here," I replied back to him.

"So you're my neighbor?" Sasuke asked in that sexy tone of voice.

"I guess so," I say hugging my knee as the cool air reaches up to my thigh.

"Why are you up so early?" He asks me.

"I should be asking the same question to you," I say deviously.

"Fresh air," Sasuke replied back, smirking. "What about you?"

"Feel the cool air, I guess," I said, as I gave him false information.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he glared at me.

"Would you like to sit up here next to me Sasuke?" I asked feeling a bit nervous of the outcome.

"..." Was all Sasuke could say. I stare at him deliberately as I wait for an answer.

"Well it **is **quite early...I guess I'm going to go now," I continued, "Bye Sasuke," I said smiling at him and staring straight into his eyes.

And the best part was that he smiled back to.

I went inside and the first thing I did was check off the last thing on my schedule:

**Finally get the courage to speak to Sasuke**

_**Check**_

**A few more left to go.**

Yes I know what you are thinking, you want me and Sasuke to lean in and kiss already. You want us to make out and fall in love to get over with it. Too bad though. I wish that **did** happen. A girl can only dream.

I guess I finally had the courage to speak to him.

I just can't wait until tomorrow comes, for I don't know what other surprise will pop up next. So far Spring break is awesome.

**A/n: thanks for reading this chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you continue to read the next chapters. **


	3. envious

Addiction

Chapter 3: Envious

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Two weeks had past and tomorrow school is getting ready to begin. Once I walk into that classroom of mine tomorrow, I can't wait to greet Sasuke first. Somehow today I feel as if the world had ended and Sasuke and I are the only ninjas left on this planet. I feel as if I had just won the lottery. I feel as if all my mistakes turned into perfection. Perfection is all I wish for and Sasuke made me feel as if I could wish for everything in the whole entire universe. If I had only one wish. One wish only. I would use it for love, for Sasuke, and that one wish would be for Sasuke to like me back.

----

----

----

----

I'm sitting on my bed at six thirty in the morning, but for some reason Sasuke won't leave my brain alone. He won't let me sleep peacefully, he won't let me forget him, he won't even let me stop thinking about him for one second. Sometimes I feel as if he casts a spell on me, so I won't stop loving him.

**Night**

"Sakura don't forget to get your school supplies ready," My mom reminded me as she had just left my pink filled room.

_I almost forgot to write in my journal today. I should begin right now:_

**Dear Journal, **

**Spring break was fun, amazing, and exciting. I had the best two weeks of my life. I had even made a new special friend. I wish I could get to know "him" more. I also can't wait until school again. Well bye. School is tomorrow, and I ****can't**** wait. **

That about wraps it up, I should get my supplies ready and get some goodnight sleep. Sleep is good for the body, but dreaming about Sasuke is good for my loveless mind.

**School**

_Beep Beep_

My alarm just rang, and school is getting closer every single minute. I climb out of my bed covers and get dressed. Today I wore my usual red alter dress and my ninja headband.

"Sakura time to go to school!" My mother yelled from the top of her lungs down to her tiny little chicken nugget feet. I was just kidding. Of course she doesn't have chicken nugget feet, if she did; I would see little kids jumping for joy...just to get a bite out of her chicken nugget tasting feet. Unfortunately their normal, which also means that mine are too. Don't believe me? You can check.

----

----

----

----

I step into the gigantic familiar building and head straight for my first period class; Kakashi sensei's class (language arts). As I walked towards the classroom door, I saw standing before me was Uchiha, Sasuke. He is just so sexy. Today he wore his blue sweater and those hot looking white colored shorts; what an amazing sight.

**RING!**

Yikes! The bell just rang, I better get into my seat before the old man with white hair comes in.

"Good morning class, I have three announcements to make," Kakashi sensei exclaimed with a bland sort of tone. Kakashi sensei was getting ready to speak, but my friend Ino raised her hand high. Of course he had no choice but to pick on her.

"What is it Ino?" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Could you please announce the three announcements?" Ino asked annoyingly.

"Sure why not, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting," Kakashi said bluntly.

"No problem!" Naruto said butting into the conversation.

"Any who, the first announcement is that today is the due date for your journals to be turned in to me," Kakashi announced to the whole class as the teacher assistant handed him the journals. Kakashi grabbed the journals, left them on the his desk, and began to speak.

"Secondly, the spring dance is coming up next Friday," Kakashi continued as the whole class started mumbling about the upcoming dance.

"And lastly we have a new student transfered from Konohamaru intermediate," Kakashi exclaimed as he excorted the new student into the classroom.

_Clickity Clack Clickity Clack_

The student stepped each step with her long black high heels. The class stared at the red headed girl as she slowly stepped into the room. She had a bubblegum lollipop in her mouth and a bright green handbag on her shoulder.

"Class please make Karin feel welcomed," Kakashi exclaimed and seated her in the worst spot possible: Next to Sasuke.

"Oooh, what a cutie," The newbie student said flirting with my man. Okay, he's not my man...at least not yet anyway. Hopefully she doesn't fall in love with him like every other girl does.

Too late, she already did.

**Lunch bell**

The bell rang and all of my classmates pushed me aside to get out of this suffocating classroom. Unfortunately I was the the last student out of the room. I finally stepped out of the classroom door and saw Sasuke nearby. I walked up to him, but Karin shoved me away. Karin walked closer as she approached Sasuke.

"Hello there," Karin said as she stood in one on one with Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her for a moment and looked away. Karin got frustrated at the boy and leaned in to see that her lips were nearly touching his. Sasuke looked back at her and knew immediately what the red head was trying to do. He elbowed her away. Yes! You should know what that means by now, but he rejected her.

"A feisty one aren't you," Karin said as she told him in his ear.

"Hn," Sasuke said and walked away.

"Ciya later Uchiha," Karin said and walked away to the crowd of people.

----

----

----

----

I saw Sasuke standing in front of the cafeteria, and I decided to talk to him.

"Hi Sasuke," I greeted shyly to the man in front of me. Sasuke looked up but didn't say a word.

"You could sit next to me at lunch if you'd like?" I offered.

"Sure," Sasuke finally replied, and me and him walked to the lunch line. After we stood in line for our lunch, we sat at a spot near the exit door.

"What happened with you and Karin?" I asked him when we finally got seated.

"Nothing really," Sasuke said as he stabbed the burrito with his spork.

"Oh, well I hear the spring dance is coming up," I said giving him the heads-up. "Are you going with anyone?"

"I don't like dances," Sasuke replied to me.

"Why not? They're fun," I replied back to him, but before Sasuke had a chance to answer back, Naruto came stomping to our table.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto said in his usual loud tone of voice.

"Hello Naruto," I said as I welcomed him to our table. Naruto sat down as he chewed his last peice of cheese burrito.

"Hey, are you guys going to the dance?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, if Sasuke goes I will...I guess," I replied back.

"Sasuke, why don't you go with Sakura?" Naruto said chuckling.

I looked at Naruto angrily but turned to see that Sasuke had turned bright red. Sasuke looked back at me and I started to blush.

"Huh? Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Could you quit it teme," Sasuke said pushing Naruto's hands away.

"Calm down, I mean it's okay if you like her!" Naruto said as Sasuke and I turned an even more redder color than before.

---

---

---

---

Pretty much the whole lunch period, Sasuke and Naruto kept fighting with eachother.

Naruto is such a loser at times...I just wish Sasuke and I should have just sat on the soggy, wet grass all by ourselves together.

----

----

----

----

**Splat**

"Naruto! you idiot!"

_Sigh_

Here we go again.

**A/n: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you will read my next chapters too. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Updating soon! **


	4. Magic

Addiction

Chapter 4: Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or Cinderella.

Everyday as I walk into my language arts class, I can't help but glance over my shoulder to study Sasuke's every move. He makes me feel all shy and nervous around him, but I promise I will share my true feelings someday. I can't believe the spring dance is coming up, and so far no one has asked me yet. Should I wait until Sasuke asks me to the dance? Or should I ask him instead? Why can't Sasuke and I be like the prince and princess in those happily ever after stories? Like in every fairytale, The princess suffers but then eventually her prince comes to rescue her. I wish I had a fairy god mother that granted me everything like in Cinderella. Magic. That's what I need. Magic to help me in the most challenging events. To me Sasuke is like magic. A sense of super natural and illusions. Do I really love Sasuke? Or is he just another illusion.

**Tsunade's science class**

"Good afternoon class, today we will learn about the anatomy. Who knows what I am talking about?" Lady Tsunade questioned the class, until a hand raised high up into the white ceiling full of bubblegum hanging above.

"The flow of our chakra and the different types of ninjas' abilities," Temari answered.

"Correct, now let's begin," Tsunade turned on the overhead and showed us the different abilities. Meanwhile I glanced over to see that that Karin had jotted something on a small peice of paper and handed it to Sasuke.

_What could she be saying to Sasuke in that tiny little piece of paper. _

I became obviously desperate to see inside that note that I "accidentally" threw my pencil on the floor, which of course rolled right next to the thin loose leaf paper.

"Whoops, oh sorry...I dropped my pencil," I said smiling weakly as the overhead continued to play in the dark. I immediately took my pencil and grabbed the note quickly from the floor. Of course Karin didn't notice, neither did Sasuke.

_Bullseye!_

I went back to my seat and quietly opened the note:

Do you want to go to the dance with me?

I sat there in my seat shocked that Karin had the nerve to ask him so quickly. Not only did she barely know him, but she can't ask him! He's mine to keep. Only me. At least let any other girl have him. Just not her.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said catching my attention.

"Wha-?" Was all I could say, as I heard the whole class laughing at me.

"What have you learned so far?" Tsunade said eyeballing me with those eyes of hers.

"About the body?" I answered guessing.

Tsunade ignored me and continued her science class.

----

----

----

----

Class was finally over and I watch as Karin slowly walks over to Sasuke.

Again.

But this time I won't let her push me away. I walked towards Sasuke too and as I got closer and closer to him, Karin stared at me unkindly.

"I'm talking to him first!" We both said in unison as we both sped up our walking speed.

"No! I am!" we both repeated again, getting closer and closer to him. Just as we were about to speak to Sasuke, we unfortunately missed something important.

**Warning, wet floor.**

Of course when you miss something as simple as that, you are eventually going to slip and fall. But not only did we both slip, but we both fell and landed on top of Rock Lee.

**BAM!**

"Ow!" All three of us yelled out as crowds of people surrounded us laughing.

"What happened?" Rock Lee said a bit knocked out from the disaster.

goodness.

I feel humiliated. Not only did I slip and fall on top of Lee, or get wet from the nasty puddle of water. It's the fact that everyone. I really **mean **everyone saw.

Including Sasuke.

----

----

----

----

Home sweet home. The only place where I could have my privacy. but did I **really **have privacy. I mean Sasuke lives right next door, and who knows when he'll see me outside. And my mom always bothers me in my room. Privacy is what I need at the moment, and I need to find a hiding spot.

Not some ordinary hiding spot. A hiding spot that is'nt obvious, that isn't easy to find, that isn't mt home sweet home. Tomrow is the weekend, and I will have to look for my new hiding spot. And I know exactly where.


	5. Confusion

Addiction

Chapter 5:Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

People say time heals everything. I have been waiting for so long for Sasuke to speak up his true feelings for me. I've been waiting for that special someone to lift me off my feet, and suprise me with a happily ever after kiss. It's impossible because time is running out and I feel as if the clock had stop and I'm stuck in time. I will never get to be with Sasuke. For some reason I feel confused at what I am feeling. Before I felt romantic and floating on air, but today I feel so bland. I think it's time to forget Sasuke and move on. Time might heal everything, but I will no longer wait.

The spring dance is tomorow..

_Sigh I'm still waiting for time to tick._

**Hallway**

Here I am with another new day at school. I stand in front of my dark green rusty locker. As I begin to crack the code of my combination lock, I see my friend Sai walk up to me.

"Hello Sakura," Sai greeted smiling his usual creepy smile.

"Hello Sai," I smiled back and finally opened up my locker.

"I hear the dance is coming up," Sai said smiling...again.

"Yeh, I can't wait," I replied back to him, grabbing my math book in one hand.

"Who are you going with," Sai asked with a different expression on his face.

This is very strange. Usually you would see a huge smile on Sai's face at every single second. What I saw was a different expression...more of a nervous expression. I'm a bit suprised.

"Well...whoever asks me first I guess," I replied back, still a bit confused.

"Oh, really?" Sai said lifting up his nervous expression and changed it into a huge smile.

"What about you?" I repeated his question.

"You Sakura," Sai said and walked away.

_Wait a minute? What?!?_

"Sai! What do you mean?" I asked him hesistantly.

"I am the first one to ask you aren't I?" Sai said still smiling.

"I guess you are," I said standing still in the middle of the hallway; as students pass by me.

I'm still confused. The boy that i've known for quite a while had just asked me to the dance. The only boy to ask me to the dance.

----

----

----

----

**Lunch**

Lunch time and here I am on the grass. As I take a bite out of my Japanese tray full of varieties to choose from; I take a look at the people I see around me.

I see Hinata and Naruto sitting at one small bench together. I see Ino and Chouji munching off potatoe chips. I see Tenten smiling at Neji as he replies with a smirk. I see Temari and Shikamaru silently chit chatting about their training together. And I see Rock Lee with...no one. No one at all. Not even a friend to talk to, or to tell secrets with. Just him and his tray. I stood up and walked over to his seat. I guess I wouldn't mind cheering him up.

"Hello Lee," I say smiling at the boy.

"Oh! Hello Sakura San," Rock Lee replied with two thumbs up...plus! his wide smile.

"You seem lonely," I say frowning a bit.

"Not anymore Sakura San! I now have you to make me happy," Rock Lee quoted. (very cheesy)

I chuckled a bit, hearing his sweet compliments seem to flatter me.

"Rock Lee, you could sit with me at lunch if you want," I explained.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do."

It's strange how Sai changed his expression. It's strange how I'm beginning to let go of Sasuke. Or how Rock Lee felt when he was alone. And I think I'm beginning to actually like Sai, and finally let go of my past.

Weird huh?

----

----

----

----

**Home**

I almost forgot about my secret hiding place. I found it on the first day we moved here. It is a little cellar under my bed...but only Tenten and I know about it. No one else.

I haven't been down there for a while, maybe I should tomorrow...after the dance with Sai.

----

----

----

----

**Midnight**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"I love you! Don't leave the village!"

"I have to."

"Sasuke no!"

-----

Ahh!

Whoa. What a weird dream.

_sigh_

I lifted off my covers as I stepped out of my pink frilly bed and went onto the roof. I think I still love Sasuke...but how long must I have to wait?

I'm sitting here on the cold chilly rooftop. And I'm thinking and thinking.

Sasuke-My teamate for so long. That I became to understand him a bit more than what other girls couldn't understand. He hides his true emotions through a simple shrug or smirk.

Sai-A replacement teamate. Someone I still do not know. Someone that hides his true emotions behind his smile. Someone that I still need yet to know more about.

Hopefully, everything will go well for me at the dance.

----

----

----

----

**A/n: I understand you have been waiting for me to update? Well here it is! I know it is a bit short, but I'm really trying hard to update for my readers. Thanks for sticking around and reading my stories. ;) You are awesome.**


	6. Spring Fling

Addiction

Chapter 6: Spring Fling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

The spring fling is today, and I am a bit excited. It's strange how I feel so light headed and feel like I am floating on air...just the way I did with Sasuke. I **will **be dancing with Sai; but I will continue to think about Sasuke the whole day through.

**DING DONG**

Here's Sai.

_Sigh_

**A/n: Notice when I said **_**sigh **_**it sounds like Sai. **

I walk down the stairs in my pink, strapless dress in my pink heels. As I walked downstairs I see Sai come in and of course he smiled.

"Hello Sai," I greeted politely smiling sweetly.

"Hello Sakura, oh I have something for you," Sai said handing me a bright colored card. I opened it and saw an exact looking painting of me.

"How'd you-..." I said interupted by Sai.

"It took me a long time to perfect the picture, but I finally finished it," Sai said smiling, escorting me into the limo.

----

----

----

----

**Spring fling**

I stepped out of the long stretched limo and walked inside the school dance. I was escorted with Sai; my arm around his.

And here we are inside a small suffocating room and I could see everyone in here. What a suprise.

----

----

----

----

Hinata and Naruto...dancing?!? I saw multiple **strange** couples but it seemed as if everyone was happy except me. I didn't know what to do and all Sai and I could talk about was the painting.

_Sigh_

This wasn't my happily ever after I hoped for afterall. May I be struck by lightning because of my misery. Actually I regret saying that because; whoa. I see Sasuke in a tuxedo, with leather dress shoes. Is it my imagination or am I really seeing this image?

"Sai, could you please give me some punch?" I say smiling to him.

"Sure," He replied walking away to the drinks and snacks area.

Meanwhile I decided to walk over to Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke," I say a bit shy and awkward.

"What?" Sasuke asked with his mind concentrated on his punch.

"Oh...just saying hello," I said nervously. Sasuke looked up and Sasuke and I couldn't stop staring into eahothers eyes. I felt as if no one else was around except me and him. It's so strange. Sai walked over to hand me my punch but suddenly dropped it, and just smiled.

"Sasuke-kun..." I say getting closer to him.

**Wham!**

Naruto tripped and dripped his strawberry punch all over my pink dress.

"Naruto!" I say whining a bit angry with him. He interupted my happy moment. He totally drawed horrible attention to me. He ruined my dress, not to mentoin my hair. and on top of that he ruined my day.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" Naruto said a bit timid at me.

I couldn't say anything else, I was too shocked/mad/angry/sad/disappointed...

"Naruto, it's...it's okay," I said cooling myself down a bit.

"W-what? Your not mad?" He said a bit surprised.

"No, I'm not Naruto, it wasn't your fault," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and picked me off my feet.

"Thank you so much Sakura," He said and then Sai and I began to dance all wet soggy together.

I began to forget my harshful past and forgive myself for being so imature. Maybe just maybe Sasuke and I could actually be lovers.

**A/n: Thank you so much for reading. Mor chapters to come. I've been so busy this week and forgive me for my late update. There is more to come. And thanks for those readers who stood by me each and everyday. Thank you.**


	7. It's a secret

Addiction

Chapter 7: It's a secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

A certain place where I could hide at any time. No yelling, or rules, or emotions to spread around the house. Just myself and I that little cellar. I could have my own privacy also, somewhere I could sing and dance and just go crazy. Crazy, did I actually say that? Maybe the only problem is that I might just go crazy for Sasuke-kun.

"Tenten, quietly please!" I whispered with frustration as Tenten backed away from the bed.

"My bad," Tenten whispered back as she helped me open the cellar.

_Creek_

It's been a month since I've actually gone into this place. As Tenten and I stepped down the stairs in darkness, I flickered my little lamp and placed it on the wooden table.

"Wow!" Tenten and I said in unison.

I've never seen this place in so long; that everything became foreign to me. The room still had the same light pink wallpaper Tenten and I had posted up. The tables were rusted and dirty; that dust bunnies laid everywhere. Although there were no spider webs; the place felt roomy and comfortable.

"I think you and I have some work to do," I explained to my brunette friend.

Finally a room with the nice clean feeling. I felt excited for once that all my nerves began to feel free from all the problems.

"Thank you Tenten," I say smiling at her as we laid stomach flat on the mattress.

"No problem," She replied fidgeting with the streams in her hair.

"What should I do about Sasuke?" I whispered five minutes later.

"Well, are you sure you _love _him?" Tenten said teasingly but helpful way.

"We-" I trailed off suddenly having a flashback.

**Flashback**

Sakura: "Why won't you say anything to me?"

Sakura: "Why do you shut everyone out?"

Sakura: "Why don't you tell me anything!"

Sasuke: "Why do I have to tell you?"

Sasuke: "I'm telling you that you meddle too much and stop bothering me all the time.

Sakura: "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun..."

**A/n: Episode 109 (Japanese version of Naruto)**

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura! Sakura! You there?" Tenten constantly repeated waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha-?" I said still a bit confused.

"You were daydreaming," Tenten explained chuckling to herself.

"Oops," I replied smiling.

"Well...do you love him or not?" The brunette girl next to me asked.

"Yes I do," I say practically having butterflies in my stomach.

"Well we'll see what happens tomorrow at school," Tenten comforted me and we decided to clean up.

**Midnight**

Not again! This is the millionth time I stayed up, thinking about a boy. Wait! A man.

What do I do tomorrow?

not only did I already embarrass myself at the dance, but I lost my dignity.

I don't want to say this but...I think I really need help from someone with more experience.

Hinata? Tenten? Temari? No please don't make me…

I think I might just need help from Ino.

**A/n: I'm back! I have been super busy but i've missed fanfiction. Please leave reviews and hopefully I could update sooner! thanks. (:  
**


	8. Unbelievable

Addiction

chapter 8: Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Great.

I have to face my rival and ask her for help. Why did I choose her in the first place? We've been such good friends years ago; but what happened now?

Maybe asking Ino for help might be a good idea after all, not only will this help Sasuke and I "hookup"... but it just might fix our forgotten friendship.

--

_There she is_

I thought to myself.

_Her and her dirty blonde hair, and her ocean blue eyes, and her devilish horns; sticking way deep down under her scalp that you can't even see it. _

_and her-_

"Sakura are you okay?" A red-headed girl interrupted me.

"Yes I am," I shot back a reply to the girl, known by the name of Karin.

She looked back at me and walked away with a twisted look on her face.

--

"Ino!" I yelled as she was about to unzip her bookbag.

"What do you want?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"C-can I ask you something?" I say figiting with my fingers a bit, somewhat similar to what Hinata usually does.

"No, I won't let you borrow my gym shorts...I actually need them today," The blonde said a bit annoyed.

"N-no...It's important," I replied awkwardly.

"Alright, what is it?" Ino tempted to ask.

"You have a lot of experience with guys right?"

"Yeah...so?" The girl shot back at me.

"Well could you give me a few tips on how to get Sasuke?" I said a bit worried of her reaction.

"Why not? I am fully experienced with guys than you are," The blonde gloated and continued, "Fine, afterschool I'll give a few tips,"

"Thanks Ino," I smiled brightly, slowly walking away.

"Yeh, but in one condition," Ino said slyly.

I closed my eyes and turned around; expecting something out of her.

"Yes, what do you need...anything," I say crossing my fingeres, hoping it wasn't something impossible.

"You have to get Sai to paint a picture of me," Ino said quietly, close enough to a whisper.

"Alright I'll **try**..." I said a bit worried.

"No you **will** or the deal's off," Ino said slightly smiling, and walked away.

_how am I supposed to convince Sai? _

_and what does she need a portrait of herself anyways?_

_Somebody is sure concieted..._

**A/n: Thanks for reading, and I understand it is a bit short. I will update soon, I just wanted to refresh your memory from the story. Thanks and please be kind and leave a review. (:**


	9. Self portrait

Addiction

Chapter 9: Self portrait

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Is it even possible to ask him for a self portrait of Ino? I mean...if I were him I sure wouldn't. If I had the ability to draw like Sai, I could draw **anything** to life. I could draw rainbows, and butterflies. I could even ace art class. The thing is I can't draw like he can. Maybe I only want his skill for me to draw another Sasuke. And if he had the ability to do that, then I would try my absolute hardest to get my wish.

--

**Class**

"Sai!" I shouted quickly after my teacher left the room. Sai turned around from the seat in front of me and answered back.

"Yes?" Sai asked confused and puzzled.

"I-I was wondering if you'd l-like to do a favor?" I asked a bit nervously. Sai sat there for a while, thinking of a way to reply to my question.

"Sure, why not?" Sai said keeping his smile frozen on his pale face.

_Sometimes his paleness reminds me of orochimaru. And not only does he remind me of that pale guy...he makes me think of Sasuke. _

"Is it alright if you draw me a certain picture?" I smiled kindly, hoping it would soften him up a bit.

"Of course, what would you like me to draw?" He asked smiling with no sign of curiousity at all.

"Alright, can you draw me a picture of I-" I said interupted by a loud siren.

"Everyone! please get in an orderly fashion, the school may be on fire!" My teacher shouted as she rushed inside the classroom, making sure everyone is lined up correctly.

"I can't hear you!" Sai answered back in a higher tone.

I answered back but Sai still couldn't hear me. I looked back at Sai as I got up from my seat; and realized that he wasn't smiling. Not only was he not smiling, but the classroom burst into flames before my eyes!

--

**Home**

The safest place I could be at the moment. I had so many errands to do that I just couldn't take it anymore. So close! all I had to do was ask him, but why did that stupid siren have to go off. And why did the whole school have to close down? Now I really can't ask Sai.

**Night time**

I can't sleep again...I mean it's no surprise anways. As I laid on my bed, I thought about Sai.

I had to find away to talk to Sai. I'm not allowed out of the house this late, actually I can't go **anywhere** unless Tenten is with me.

Oh Wait!

I've got another idea. This is a little tricky...but i'll bet it'll work.

--

I decided to sneak out tonight. Maybe I should just run away for a while, I just can't take all of the pressure. Maybe I could run away to Korea or something...I heard there were people just like Sasuke over there.

_sigh_

Sasuke will never like me, it's just impossble. I need to get away now. I think I should ask Sasuke to come along with me too. I don't know where though, and even if I did:

What would I say?

**A/n: thank you for reading my updated chapter. Please leave reviews, and i'll continue to update more. Tell me wht you think will happen next...and maybe your idea will be added into my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. xKagomedoll.**


	10. lost and found

Addiction

chapter 10: Lost and found

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Have you ever lost something so valuable to you, that all you could do was cry?

Well in school it's different, if you've lost something precious or expensive you could easily find it in the lost or found. But what if you lost someone close to you? could you easily get them back so quickly, or would you just sit there and cry our heart out. What i've lost was more precious to me than anything, and that was Sasuke. I have no intention of ever being with him, and now it's my turn to be lost and hopefully never found.

--

_Ziiip_

It was 1:00 Am, and there goes my last pack of clothes in the drawer, now it's time for me to leave. I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and started jotting down a little note for my mother, when I was finally finished I headed towards my bedroom window.

_I guess this is it afterall. _It thought to myself and closed the window behind me.

--

**forest **

After a while of walking, I decided to stop. I took out my waterbottle and chugged it down halfway.

_I don't think this will work, maybe I should just turn back now. . ._

"Sakura," a familiar voice whispered. I stood silently for a second and remained calm. And that's when it hit me, could it be?

"Sasuke?" I replied unsure to the low voice. I waited for an answer, but as I did a figure came closer and closer to me.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here so late?" The unknown person said slowly revealing his face. And soon enough, he came close enough to see that it was Kakashi sensei!!

"What are you doing here sensei?" I asked, as a cool breeze brushed against my cheek.

"Well I was just walking and I heard footsteps toward your way," Kakashi sensei replied.

"Oh, well I haev to be on my way n-" I said interrupted by the old man.

"You shouldn't run away Sakura," Kakashi said as he laid his hand upon my shoulder.

"But how did you know?" I asked a bit worried.

"I found this," Kakashi said holding up my note all covered up in dirt.

I was speechless. Litterally speechless.

_What do I say now? _

"It's your choice though Sakura," Kakashi whispered and disapeared in the night.

I stood there for a moment and decided to continue walking, aside from that talk.

--

**3:00 Am**

And i'm still walking, hopefully ariving to some place else other than Konoha. I was getting a bit worn out and drained, but I Couldn't stop now.

_I just have to get away from this place. _

I stopped for a second and slowly pulled out my waterbottle, sipped a little but of it, and continued to walk.

_What!?_

I thought to myself and immediatly stopped, I looked around seeing that I was as the exact same spot I was before.

and then it hit me by surprise...

_I remember this forest. I was walking here with Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kabuto. We were looking for heaven scrolls, and we kept walking around in circles. _

_Is that why Kakashi wanted me to turn back, or is there something horrible ahead?!_


End file.
